


Screaming and Talking

by Bronzeflower



Series: Me, Projecting on Stephanie [7]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Depression, I didn't exactly try to make sure they were 100 percent in character, I don't know, Out of Character, Talking, Thanks, outdoors, probably, shouting, so whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Going to an isolated place to do some screaming and talking





	

**Author's Note:**

> bleh

“All right, Pinkie. We’re here.” Robbie guided Stephanie over to a cliff that looked over a huge forest and lake.

“Whoa.” Stephanie blinked as she took in her surroundings. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t take you here for the sights. We can do that later.” Robbie said.

“Then why did you bring me here?” Stephanie asked.

“I’ll show you.” Robbie faced towards the edge of the cliff, although he did not go near it. “I’M LONELY! I’M LONELY AND SAD AND FEEL EMPTY INSIDE!”

“Robbie?” Stephanie said.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think I understand.” Stephanie stated.

“Well, you face towards the edge of the cliff, and you shout out your feelings or things that are bothering you.” Robbie explained. “It’s supposed to be therapeutic or something.”

“Alright. I’ll give it a try.” Stephanie faced towards the cliff, though went closer to the edge of it then Robbie dared to. “I’M TIRED. I’M SO TIRED, AND I FEEL SO USELESS WHEN I DON’T HAVE THE ENERGY TO DO ANYTHING!”

“Feeling any better?” Robbie inquired.

“Maybe a little.” Stephanie answered. “My throat kind of hurts from yelling though.”

“That’s why we brought water. Try not to yell to the point of ripping out your vocal cords.” Robbie said.

Stephanie grimaced and took a sip of water. She sighed and looked towards Robbie.

“Thank you.” She said.

“What are you thanking me for?” Robbie asked.

“Everything. You’ve helped me with so much.” Stephanie answered.

“Nonsense!” Robbie did a small wave. “I’m villain #1! I don’t help people! That’s for people like Sportaflop.”

Stephanie giggled at the name Robbie called Sportacus before speaking again.

“But you help me with things even Sportacus can’t help me with.” Stephanie said. “You know what to do when I don’t have enough energy to do anything. You encourage me to do certain tasks, so I don’t feel completely useless when I feel like doing nothing. You, you…”

“What else do I do?” Robbie prompted.

“You don’t ask questions.” Stephanie’s voice became quieter. “You accept that this is how I am, and you know that I can’t change or control that. And, as much as I love Sportacus and the kids, I just don’t think they would understand what I’m going through. So, thank you, Robbie.”

Robbie stayed silent for a few seconds before responding.

“You’re welcome, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something thing to do and writing these makes me not feel completely useless


End file.
